Equestria Girls: Beyond The Horizon
by C-HounDog
Summary: As Students come back to Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer considers returning home to Equrestia, as she starts to feels Canterlot High doesn't need her help anymore. But when the mysterious Dusking Nightbreak is threatening Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer, her best friends, and her newest best friend, Starlight Glimmer must stop him from making an dangerous mistake. (In Hiatus)
1. A Heavy-Rainy Day

**_Beyond The Horizon_**

Fall was back! As Students return to Canterlot High for another year... while some will have their last years in Canterlot High, and be prepared for the future. However, Sunset Shimmer was starting to think it would be time to return back home to Equestria, where she truly belongs as she feels Canterlot High doesn't need her help anymore.

But whenever a shadow of Sunset's past, Dusking Nightbreak, discovers an old mirror, hidden inside the Canterlot high clock tower, becoming Over Shadow as he spreads a dark storm cloud all over the whole school. Can Sunset Shimmer, The Rainbooms, and Starlight Glimmer find Over Shadow and stop him, as enchanted creatures from Equestria are beginning to appear?

* * *

 **Chapters**

1\. _A Heavy Rainy Day_ **S:** **Monday Blues** \- Sunset Shimmer & Twilight Sparkle

2\. _Not-so-Good Morning_

3\. _Ray of Starlight_

4\. _From Bad Day To Good Day_ **S:** **What More Is Out There (Duet Version)** \- Twilight Sparkle & Sunset Shimmer

5\. _All In A Day's Work_

6\. _Night On The Town_

7\. _Starlight In One's Eye_ **S:** **There's Me** \- Dusking Nightbreak _(A cut song from Starlight express)_

8\. _On Top Of The Morning_

9\. _Brighten Up The Day_ **S:** **Mad Twience** \- Twilight Sparkle

10\. _Daybreak Of Reckoning_

11\. _Midday Mayday_

12\. _A_ _Raising Starlight_ **S:** **Life Is A Runway** \- Rarity

13\. _Nighttime To Party_

14\. _Far Into The Night_ **S:** **I Must Have My Night** \- ? _(A cut song from Magic Adventures of Mumfie)_

15\. _All Sweetness And Starlight_

16\. _Night and Day Of Doom_

17\. _Seize The Daydream_ **S:** **My Past Is Not Today** \- Sunset Shimmer

18\. _A Guiding Starlight_ **S:** **Friendship Through The Ages** \- The Rainbooms

19\. _Dawn Of A New Day_ **S:** **You've Got The Magic** \- MathematicPony _ &_ **Thank You** \- Celine Dion

 **S** **:** **Soundtrack**

* * *

 **I'm also planning a Equestria Girls Christmas Mustical Fanfic too!** Chapter 1 would pretty much be the short **Monday Blues** so here the youtube video of the song for YouTube. But let me know maybe if you would prefer me to write this chapter instead, okay?

 ** _Chapter 1_**  
 ** _A Heavy-Rainy Day_**

 **/watch?v=lmhifH1Wx8k**

 _Wake up in the mornin'_  
 _And I pull the covers over my head_  
 _Hey-oh (Week is starting, week is starting_  
 _I gotta get it movin'_  
 _But I'd rather stay here instead_  
 _Hey, hey (School is calling, school is calling)_

 _My hair's a disaster, don't know what to do_  
 _But I need to move faster to make it through_  
 _This crazy morning has got me confused_  
 _(Clock is racing, time is wasting_  
 _9:00 to 6:00, brain is phasing)_

 _Everywhere that I go_  
 _Everything that I do_  
 _I can't shake these Monday blues_  
 _'Cause some days, I can't find the way_  
 _Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay_

 _Just can't seem to get it right_  
 _A cloud is hanging over me_  
 _Hey (Rain is falling, rain is falling)_  
 _I wish it was the weekend_  
 _'Cause you know that's where I'd rather be_  
 _Hey, hey (Friday's calling, Friday's calling)_

 _I wonder what things won't go my way_  
 _Or if I'll ever make it through the day_  
 _I hope this feeling won't lead me astray_  
 _(You'll get through it, you can do it_  
 _With your gals, there's nothing to it)_

 _Everywhere that I go_  
 _Everything that I do_  
 _I can't shake these Monday blues_  
 _'Cause some days, I can't find the way_  
 _Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay_

 _Just when I feel like it might come crashing down_

 _I can count on my friends to help me turn my mood around!_

 _(With my gals, there's nothing to it!)_

 _Everywhere that I go_  
 _With everything that I do_  
 _I'll say goodbye to the Monday blues_  
 _'Cause I've got my friends with me_  
 _And the sunshine is all I see_

 _Everywhere that I go_  
 _With everything that I do_  
 _The world feels so fresh and new_

 _'Cause I've got my friends with me_  
 _And those blues are ancient history!_


	2. Not-So-Good Morning

**_Chapter 2_**  
 ** _Un-fashionably late!_**

With the season the fall setting to return, as the town's leaves were beginning to change colors, the students of Canterlot High we're back to the high school for another school year. Sunset Shimmer walking and dripping wet along with her soaking-wet friends after the fiasco they've have this morning, walking down the hallway. She then walked close towards Rainbow Dash. "Still having trouble controlling your speed, Rainbow Dash?" Sunset Shimmer asked her. "

You don't expect me walk through that storm, don't cha?" Rainbow Dash, replied, as she looked down at her newly burnt shoes, revealing her toes. "But I guess I might have went a bit too fast, even for me." She admitted, with a light blush on her cheeks. "At least you didn't came to school with your slippers still on your feet." Applejack said to Rainbow Dash, showing her and the other girls her fluffy apple-themed slippers she was wearing after she was in a hurry like everyone else.

Rarity was still wiping off her mascara from her cheeks, after it got wet from the storm. "I suppose that's what happens when we're all in such a hurry." Fluttershy was near her locker, opening it, revealing several nests made twigs and leaves. Fluttershy kept small birds and squirrels safe inside, even though animals we're not allowed in Canterlot High. "I agree, especially through that awful storm."

Fluttershy carefully took off the small nest of a blue bird which landed on her long pink hair, and gently placed it between the other nests. "Now just have good rest, by then these naughty storms will be gone by then, and you'll be good ready to enjoy the fall." Fluttershy said, gently to her new blue friend and quietly shut her locker door. Overhearing Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but think about these strange storms always appearing and disappearing over these few weeks, looking at Sunset Shimmer, clearly thinking the same thing.

"Something is clearly going on with the weather recently, It almost seem everytime we've step outside, we always get drenched from a thunderstorm, i'm beginning to think there's a pattern." Twilight Sparkle concluded. "Do you think it has something to with equestrian magic, like Gloriosa Daisy and Juniper Montage?" Sunset Shimmer asked Twilight. "I think so, but for now, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Hey Sunset, is it true that Starlight Glimmer will be staying around this week for the Fall Formal?" Pinkie pie asked Sunset Shimmer, hoping what Starlight said after he last visit from Equestria was true. But unknown to the girls, as they've walked by a darken stairway, someone was in the shadow, watching the girls strolled by unnoticed, listening to their discussion, peeping from around the corner like the spy he was.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, I offered to let her stay at my place for a few nights, give her a tour of Canterlot High, and Princess Twilight was more then happy to let Starlight Glimmer experience the Fall Formal, since she'll be too busy with her royal duties." Sunset Shimmer explained.

"And it would least awkward seeing two of me around the dance." Twilight sparkle added, as she and her friends started to laugh from that remark. "It'll be nice to have someone from Equestria sticking around here for a while... I wonder how much has changed there since I was gone." Sunset Shimmer wondered, as she started reminiscing for a moment, about her home at Canterlot Castle in Equestria. Sunset Shimmer suddenly snap out of it, as she noticed the time from the hallway clock, she was gonna be late! She started to hurries down the hallway. "Anyway I gotta get to my locker before it's get's late, see you girls later."

"Is it me, or did Sunset Shimmer seem a bit... homesick?" Applejack asked her friends. "It has been a really long time, since she left Equestria." Fluttershy remarked. "And she was just barely back there only twice; one to steel Twilight's magical crown and the other to just get a new journal to write back to her." Rarity added. "Oh come on, what would Equestria have that we don't have for her." Rainbow Dash slightly boasted, as they went their ways to their classes. she has us after all, and who wouldn't want to be friends with us?"

"Yes... who wouldn't, indeed?" The shadowy man whispered, as he walked up the dark steps in the shadows... Only to walk back down the steps, almost forgetting that he had to be in class too. A young man with short cobalt blue hair (and cyan blue skin) wearing zip-up violet hoodie and black corduroy pants walked out from the stairway, staring his indigo eyes at the girls leave to their classrooms.

"To always have great friends, to always be one of the most popular students of Canterlot High... to always be noticed by everyone." he said. In his backpack, a small purple tarantula with two colored eyes was creeping out of his backpack, climbing and crawling up towards his shoulder. The boy reached for small green pendent hidden in grey shirt, shining it near his only companion's one green eye. "Shady, I have a job for you."

Sunset Shimmer was getting late for Cranky Doodle's History class, not even having time to get to her locker. "This would be so mush faster, if I was running on 4 hooves!" Sunset shouted, as most of the students we're in their classes. She soon saw the history classroom door, bursting in, as she could have a moment to catch her breath, for being too exhausted already.

"Sunset Shimmer, You we're this close to being late, you better not be getting too sloppy!" Cranky said. "I'm sorry, It's just with the bad weather..."Sunset tried to explain, but Cranky looked out the window, seeing the bright blue clear sky and more bright burning sun. "Looks fine to me, Miss Shimmer, just try not to make a habit of it." He huffed. Sunset Shimmer soon sitting down on her desk beside the rest of the students, and pulling out her history book from her backpack as the class was about to start studying on mythologies.

Sunset Shimmer then looked out the classroom window, looking from the second floor, she saw the portal to Equestria, where Canterlot horse statue once stood. She was very happy for newest best friend to arrive soon after school. Sunset was soon able make a small smile, as she was looking forward for things to better in the future.

* * *

Thank you for the support **Gracekim1** , I hope to make another chapter in further future.


End file.
